The present invention relates to a wiring board, a method of manufacturing the same, a semiconductor device, a circuit board, and electronic equipment.
In the case of mounting a semiconductor device on a substrate, it is important to reduce stress applied to an electrical connection section between the semiconductor device and the substrate. The stress occurs due to the difference in coefficient of thermal expansion between a semiconductor chip and the substrate. If the stress cannot be sufficiently reduced, breakage of an external terminal (solder ball) of the semiconductor device or breakage of an interconnect may occur.